Homes and buildings located in flood plain areas may be subject to occasional inundation with water during flood periods. In order to minimize the damage and inconvenience from such occasions, devices have been proposed for removable installation in door and window openings located at or below expected flood levels. When installed, such barriers prevent or substantially minimize the inflow of flood waters within the height limits of the barrier panels. An example of such is shown in UK Patent Application No. 2,114,197, which discloses a hinged mechanism which is installed in a bag formed of extensible material. When the center of the mechanism is pressed downward, the sides are extended laterally to readjusted positions to lock the mechanism in the doorway or window.
European Patent 0,841,458 shows a relatively crude form of adjustable frame mechanism, which supports a flexible barrier sheet within a doorway opening.
German Patent DE 4,023,286 shows an adjustable framework with turnbuckle arrangements for width adjustment and providing downward pressure. A barrier panel 4 is engaged at the edges of the framework to provide a flood barrier.
The Harrison U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,396 discloses a laterally adjusted frame, actuated by an expansion mechanism which supports an extensible panel. The panel stretches with the frame to provide a flood barrier when the frame is installed in a doorway or the like. The extensible panel covers only the front of the frame, in order to provide access to the adjusting mechanism.
A particularly desirable form of flood barrier is reflected in the Russell U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,832, owned by Presray Corporation, Pawling, N.Y. The Russell patent discloses a laterally extendable frame, operated by an expansion mechanism, which is received within a laterally extensible envelope. The mechanism is accessible from the top of the envelope for effecting width adjustment after the frame is positioned within the opening to be sealed.